


ain't nobody in the world but you and i

by manzini (writtendlessly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, OCs are 1 vamp and 1 seelie, POV Outsider, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), let magnus be cute and smitten!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini
Summary: It's been some years, but Minjung's first stop is New York is always Pandemonium. She's surprised what she finds in the VIP area.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 395





	ain't nobody in the world but you and i

**Author's Note:**

> The point of this was just because I want Magnus to be cute and giggly and just in love without any pressure and posturing. And then thinking people would be surprised seeing him like that because of his crafted persona. Anyway I love Outsider POV stuff so I hope y'all do too!!

Magnus Bane was well known in most downworlder circles, even outside of New York. Everyone knew he was powerful, but composed. Assertive, but kind. A leader, but also a confidant or a friend. 

_And_ he was sexy as hell. 

It's been a few decades since Minjung was in New York, but her first stop after setting up in her hotel room was _always_ Pandemonium. The club has changed styles over the years but under Magnus Bane's impeccable ownership there was never anything to complain about. It was a good place to drink, dance, and engage in any sort of debauchery one would like—all in a downworlder and queer-friendly space. It was a place with loose morals but strict consent rules. It would make a grown shadowhunter cry and run home.

Which makes it all the more curious when Minjung works her way through the crowd to Magnus' VIP area and spots one of _the Angel's finest_ ordering a drink at the bar. Even if she couldn't smell his angel blood a mile away, it would be clear he was a nephilim from all the dark runes covering his skin. He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his arms and even his neck covered in black designs. 

What's more jarring is the total lack of fear or awkwardness. The shadowhunter seems confident and happy, like he's a few drinks in and is starting to get comfortable. As he waits for the bartender to make his drinks, he turns to lean against the bar and look out at the crowd. The VIP area is elevated over the main dance floor and features more booths and tables. Most people aren't dancing, but there are couples in dark corners and small groups of friends tucked into booths. 

The man scans the area briefly and then locks eyes on a specific point and smiles at what he sees. Minjung doesn't even have to look to know what he's looking at, but she turns anyway.

Lounging back on a couch, one leg tucked under him, is Magnus Bane. He's chatting with another warlock in a chair across from him and there's multiple empty glasses on the low table between them. Magnus looks comfortable but not flirty, and Minjung forgets about the shadowhunter in order to assess her chances of going home with Magnus tonight. 

In her favor is the fact that it wouldn't be the first time, and she knows she looks particularly good in her outfit tonight. But counting against her was that pesky rumor that somehow made it all the way over to the Incheon clan—Magnus Bane was supposedly _taken_. 

Suddenly the shadowhunter enters her line of vision again, startling her out of her thoughts. He's carrying three cocktails in his hands, no tray, and he places them on the table in front of Magnus before settling down on the couch next to him. Minjung lets out a quick, short laugh. Who did this guy think he _was?_

But then Magnus turns towards the man and, even in the dim, flashing lights of the club, Minjung can see his face soften. Magnus smiles and nods when the man says something and then does a strange movement of angling his head and turning away. The shadowhunter dutifully leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, as if this was a dance they've rehearsed many times. 

The man—Magnus' boyfriend?—must say something else because Magnus' eyes crinkle up and he's laughing, turning to swat playfully at him. Then the man puts an arm across the back of the couch and Magnus leans back against him, looking happy and warm as if they're in a cozy coffee shop instead of the most famous downworlder club. 

Minjung has seen Magnus be many different things, but _domestic_ wasn't one of them. 

She makes her way over to the bar, not drunk enough to deal with this new information yet.

"Not from around here, are ya?" The bartender asks. She's a beautiful seelie woman with green vines twisting all around her arms, contrasting with her dark skin. 

Minjung squints her eyes in contemplation, "Not for a few decades—why?"

"First timers always look at 'em like that," she explains. Without Minjung even ordering anything, she's already preparing a cocktail. "It ain't no illusion or glamour, they're really jus' like that."

Minjung lets out a breath, some awe in her voice, "The great Magnus Bane..."

"Curled up like a cat with his shadowhunter guard dog, I know," The bartender grins at her, shaking a cocktail shaker vigorously. 

Minjung turns back to look at them and the shadowhunter has one of Magnus' hands in his own, playing idly with Magnus' many rings and seemingly not paying attention. Sometimes he'll press a kiss into Magnus' hair and Magnus will lean back, tilting his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder to look up at him. The look reminds Minjung of a particularly strong _encanto_ , but she knows no one would dare to try one on Magnus.

"Is he," Minjung starts, but she's not sure what she wants to ask, or even which _he_ she was asking about. The bartender puts her finished drink in front of her and Minjung takes a sip. It's perfect.

"Is Magnus happy? Is Alec dangerous?" 

Minjung shakes her head _no_. That's not really what she's thinking about.

"Is Magnus like, locked down for good? No room for anyone else?" Minjung decides to just lay it all out there, hoping a seelie would appreciate the honesty. She doesn't know Alec, not yet, but she can admit he's not bad to look at. Of course he's no _Magnus Bane_ , but, well, who is?

The bartender laughs, "Magnus only has eyes for his shadowhunter, I'm afraid."

"And his shadowhunter?"

"Not interested in women," the bartender explains and Minjung looks at her in surprise. "What? Everyone knows, even those who don't talk to him. Try asking someone about his first wedding."

"His _first_ wedding?" Minjung's head jerks back to look at them, still wrapped together in much the same position they were before, though now Alec's hand is splayed across Magnus' stomach. Magnus is tracing little circles and swirls on his arm. 

When she turns back, the bartender is called away to another patron. Minjung finishes her drink and makes her way out of the VIP area with a new mission. She _must_ know more about Magnus' lover. Maybe the New York clan leader has some information?

**Author's Note:**

> The joke is that she's gonna go bother Raphael with questions about Alec. 
> 
> Twitter: @manziniyo


End file.
